1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intake structure for a saddle type vehicle, and particularly to an intake structure for a saddle type vehicle which includes a vehicle body cover.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, a structure of a saddle type vehicle wherein the sides of a vehicle body, the sides of an upper portion of an engine and so forth are covered with a vehicle body cover is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-104313. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-104313, a structure is disclosed that has a ventilation hole which makes it easy to allow heat of the engine confined in a space inside a side cover to escape therethrough.
By the structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-104313 that has the ventilation hole, confined heat of the engine can be reduced to some degree. However, in order to lower the temperature of air to be supplied to an intake apparatus in order to raise the engine output power, only to provide a ventilation hole as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-104313 is insufficient to lower the temperature of suction air. Thus, a structure that can effectively lower the temperature of suction air is demanded.